


Nothing's Fair In Love and War

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Coercion, Dark Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Harry's a jerk in this, If there's a bad tag it involves Harry, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Louis puts up with a lot of crap, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Not kidding, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the thought of being a parent so young that scared him, or even the agony he would go through when he gave birth (which, he hadn't thought about till now - something to look forward to!)</p><p>It was Harry finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Fair In Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> For Tessa! Happy Day of Birth my beautiful, insane, dark!Harry loving sister! 
> 
> You asked for "Mobster (or son of) Harry/Uni student Louis at a club with angst ~" I've done my best. I've seen the fics you read and know what you like (you sick bitch) so I hope I didn't disappoint you :P
> 
> You also requested I make a playlist of the songs I listened to while writing the story (in order) so here's the link - everyone else feel free to check it out. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJRlwK0WztJc-JmEOCR803Fl3rDCz-zNA
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love, M.
> 
> (I hope everyone else enjoys this too and I apologize for any mistakes!)

"Darling, open the door. I won't ask again."

Scoffing at the phony endearment, Louis blatantly ignored the demand and calmly inserted his earbuds before flopping back on the bed (it still didn't feel like _his_ bed) Admittedly, it wasn't a smart move on his part; the _overlord_ would have the skin off his arse for it but, Louis wasn't feeling compliant tonight. He was feeling hungry... or horny? Both? No. No. He definitely felt more sick than anything else - Harry probably poisoned him. Or roofied him. Again.

All threats of getting his ass tanned (blistered) aside, he knew it was only a matter of time before he was hauled from the room. Still, like the stubborn brat Harry always accused him of being, he would stay right here until then. Why make it easy? Besides. He was in no mood to sit in some dodgy club watching Harry get his freak on. Not that it bothered him, mind you. As long as Harry kept his freak away from Louis, he didn't care what the twat did... er who, whatever. That was a boldfaced lie, but Louis would never admit it. Ever.

Sure enough, two songs into his Dido playlist, Louis found himself being dragged to the foot of the bed by his ankles. Dammit.

Louis tightened his lips into an angry little line and glared up at the looming figure before him. "You said this was _my_ room, Harry. My _private_ area. Yet you're always barging in. Why is that?"

Bending, Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis' body and smirked down at him. "Tell me, _pet_ , do you enjoy being punished? I think you do."

Louis bit his lip, wondering what "punishment" would be administered this week. He hoped it didn't involve Harry's hand and his ass. He still hadn't recovered from last time. The fact that he'd been hard and desperate after that particular punishment was something he would deny to his grave. Harry was smug enough as it was.

Louis was one wisecrack away from getting spanked.

So naturally, he responded, "I enjoy it more than being fucked by _you_. Actually, I'd enjoy being sodomized with a spice rack more than-"

A large hand squeezed his mouth shut, leaving Louis with a fish-like pout. As Harry's green eyes darkened, the smirk remained in place. "That pretty mouth of yours would benefit from a good _hard_ fucking... mm...or perhaps I should tie you down and fist you. Or both."

Shuddering with the memories  _that_ brought up, Louis glared silently as the other man leaned even closer, lips brushing cheekbone. "We're staying in tonight. You need to be reminded of your place, pet."

Images of being tied to the headboard, hips pinned as Harry fucked him within an inch of his life flooded Louis' mind. He choked back a whimper shamefully, heat pooling deep in his belly.

Harry caught the reaction and ground his hips into Louis'. "You're such a slut for me."

Turned on and feeling spiteful about it, Louis looked Harry dead in the eye. "Maybe I'm just a slut, period."

It took all of five seconds for Louis to find himself on his stomach, purple sweats shoved down to his thighs as Harry delivered half a dozen stinging slaps. "Go to my room and strip. I won't repeat myself." 

Louis didn't move, but not because of stubbornness for once. He was so fucking hard it hurt. He wanted _more_. And the shame he felt wasn't enough to dampen his arousal; it never was. Fuck. Harry had turned him into a masochistic pervert.

"Louis..." Harry's voice was deadly as he dug his nails into the reddening, sensitive flesh of Louis' left arsecheek, pinky teasing the entrance. "Now. Or I'll take you here."

It wasn't much of a threat as Louis was still loosened from the last time. Panting against the duvet, he stayed where he was.The sound of a zipper had him pulsing where he needed Harry the most, the ache too deep to be ignored now, a scorching fire only Harry could put out. Louis was convinced the bastard had brainwashed him or something. He bit his lip bloody when Harry spread him and spat on his hole, working two long, fingers in at once with no resistance, pushing in up to the rings he wore.

As soon as Harry lined himself up, Louis rolled, scrambling off the bed and kicking out of his pants. He backed away, cock still hard between his legs. He wanted to be fucked, but he wasn't about to just give in after Harry's demands. He wasn't some desperate slut after all.

Harry just smiled.

"Fuck you." Louis spat, dashing across the room and out the open door. 

Twenty minutes later, Louis was writhing and screaming on the dining room table, arms pinned above his head as Harry fucked into him almost violently with both his cock and a toy he'd decided was absolutely necessary despite Louis' protests.

Needless to say, Louis enjoyed his punishment, unfortunately.

¤

**A week later...**

Louis spat another straw onto the table and grudgingly sipped his second cranberry juice, keeping his angry gaze fixed on Harry with the strong hope that he would burst into flames in the middle of the dancefloor. Despite practically dragging Louis to club Lithium, Harry seemed to have forgotten he was there. Well, that, or he just didn't give a shit. Louis was betting his weight in cranberry juice on the latter, because that was Harry. He didn't care, and never would. Louis was a toy.

Six months.

 _Six fucking months_ he'd put up with Harry flirting and fucking with other people - it didn't matter to him that Louis was his live-in 'boyfriend'. No. _Boyfriend_ wasn't even the proper term as far as Louis was concerned. _Prisoner_ , or _hostage_ , seemed far more fitting.

" _Where I stick my cock is none of your concern_." Harry would say dismissively whenever Louis confronted him. Most people would wonder why he tolerated such treatment, or better yet, call him a fool. And Louis would be inclined to agree with them. After all, the whole bloody mess was his own fault.

Louis would leave in a hot minute, and tried on multiple occasions, but for some Godforsaken reason, Harry refused to let him go.

The story always played out the same: Harry would do something horrendous; Louis would reach a breaking point and decide to leave, then suddenly, the asshole gave a shit... wait, what? Louis sniffed his drink to make sure there was no alcohol in it. 

Getting back on track, Harry had made his thoughts on the subject of Louis leaving _very_ clear the first time he'd taken him.

" _Run away if you will, darling. But let it be known that there is no place on this earth for you to hide. Heaven itself couldn't save you._ "

Louis had been terrified and aroused by the words. It was fucked. And it still got to him when Harry spoke that way.

Louis learned quickly that there was no point in fighting him. Harry was for all intents and purposes, his bloody overlord. And as much as he might like to, he couldn't even file a fucking restraining order because he was the naive little idiot who'd gotten himself involved with a fucking Mobster's son (and the next to take over the syndicate) in the first place. Louis hadn't found out about that little gem until it was too late of course, even though he'd been the only one that didn't know exactly who and what Harry Styles was.

At twenty-one Harry Styles, son of Edward Styles, was on his way to the top; able to get anything (or anyone) he wanted with just the snap of his fingers. But that was far too easy to be any fun, according to Harry. The evil bastard preferred luring people in with his charm, which he possessed in limitless quantity, before weaving them into his tangled web, making escape next to impossible.

The fact that he'd graduated Uni at the top of his class without any tricks, bribes or help from his father just made him all the more intimidating. The man was a devil. And he knew it.

Louis was one of those unfortunate souls caught in the web... along with who knew how many other boys and girls unlucky enough to catch Harry's fancy. However, Louis seemed to be the only one brave enough to make his utter disdain for the entire situation and the man himself known. On a daily basis.

Louis wasn't an imbecile but it didn't take a rocket scientist or bloody psychotherapist to figure out that his stubborn resistance was the reason Harry kept him around. It amused Harry, and that....depraved sadist, enjoyed a good fight before sex. A fight Louis always lost  - disregarding the fact that Harry always held him down and worked multiple orgasms from him because he was actually Satan in human form.

But Louis was tired of meaning nothing, of being next to worthless to the fa- no. No, he wasn't going there. Harry didn't deserve it, even in thought form.

And that little ignored thought was why the last few days found Louis making plans to leave Harry again. He had to get it right this time, he had to.

It wasn't optional any longer. Harry would never change, and Louis needed... Louis needed his mum.

If he slipped away now, Harry would never notice. Not until morning at least. Louis could be hundreds of miles away by then and maybe, just maybe, Harry would leave him be.

Unfortunately, there was a huge hole in that plan.

That being the fact that Harry's family had everyone in the bloody UK on the payroll. It wouldn't be easy to get away. On top of that, Louis was a first year Uni student on a budget (Harry buying him everything he even looked sideways at did _not_ count) who up until Harry had knocked him off his feet, had still lived at home with his mum and sisters. God he missed them; missed waking up in his own bed to the sounds of his sisters squabbling and the smell of his mum's cooking. He still visited, but it wasn't the same. Shockingly, Harry didn't try to dictate who he saw...as long as Liam drove him wherever he wanted to go and waited outside until he came back out. And as long as he wasn't around other men because Harry was a big dumb hypocrite.

The more Louis thought about it all, the angrier he became. He pondered the reasons Harry had dragged him away from his cozy home, away from everything he knew, and moved him into his giant fancy flat. It had never made sense. Logically, Louis knew part of the answer of course: He was one of the only people who had ever told Harry 'no'. Even if the thrill of the chase had worn off by now and Louis was yesterday's news, the moment he wanted to run, he became fun and new again, as messed up as that sounded.

The thought of his family had Louis reconsidering once more. What if Harry went after them? Surely he wouldn't be so cruel? Louis shuddered, not wanting to think about it. He wouldn't put anything past Harry... it was why he needed to leave.

Casting another annoyed glance onto the dancefloor, Louis realized Harry was gone. He pushed the bitterness from his thoughts, trying to convince himself he didn't care that Harry was probably eating that slut's pussy right now. Louis finished his juice, shook himself and turned to leave.

It was now or never.

"Lou?"

In shock, his head snapped up, worry shooting through him for a split second even though he knew that voice wasn't deep enough to be Harry's. No. Shamefully, Louis could pick Harry's slow, vodka and chocolate tone out of a crowd of thousands. Hearing it rumble filth and praise in his ear every time the bastard decided to force Louis to spread his legs had ingrained it in his memory. And he resented it.

Force. Yep. Louis was going with that because it was easier than admitting he turned into a fucking lump of weak willed clay ready and eager to be worked into a ball of ecstasy whenever Harry put his hands on him. Easier than dealing with the self-loathing he felt those mornings after when he woke alone in a cold bed. Easier than acknowledging the acid of jealousy that ate at him every single day. Fuck.

He was in so much trouble, wasn't he?

"Lou?"

Louis finally looked up to see a familiar face.

"Mitchell!"

Of course he'd run into his ex-boyfriend tonight.

Louis gasped as he was tugged into a tight hug, taking comfort in it, embracing the attention for just a moment. Unfortunately, he knew Harry's goons were lurking nearby and he needed to extract himself from the situation quickly. 

"How are ya, Tommo?"

Louis bit his lip and shrugged nonchalantly. "Same as ever." He didn't mention his Sid and Nancy situation. "And you? Finally get that band of yours off the ground?"

The black haired Irishman smiled widely, looking proud enough to burst. "As a matter of fact, we 'ave. Playin' here tonight."

Ah fuck. Now he had to stay didn't he? Plan B then.

"Can't wait! But uh...just heading to the toilet so..."

Mitchell nodded and let him pass - things were still awkward between them even though it had been just over a year since their breakup. Louis had ended them before graduation but, they'd never been serious anyway. A few kisses and an aborted handjob didn't exactly scream passion. Now though, there were times when Louis wished he had stayed. He wouldn't be in this tangled mess with Harry if he had.

That was a lie. Harry would have stolen him away from Mitchell all the same. In any case, he knew through friends that Mitchell was in a happy relationship with a lovely girl now. At least one of them was happy.

Louis was washing his hands when a dark figure appeared behind him in the mirror. Once upon a time that would have given him a heart attack, now all he could think was that he really needed to get this bastard a big fucking bell. You'd assume those Goddamn 64 inch heels would give him away, you'd _think_.

"Done already?" Louis asked flatly, not bothering to look up. "Or couldn't you get it up-"

He wasn't surprised when he was pushed against the wall. The urge to fight immediately rose inside Louis, but he squashed it. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

Harry squeezed the corners of Louis' mouth, knowing he hated it. "Unless that pretty mouth is wrapped around my cock, I suggest you keep it _shut_."

Right, because that's all he was good for, wasn't he? If he didn't already know this, that little realization would have sent him 'round the bend.

Louis wrenched his face from Harry's grip. "The next time my mouth is near your cock I'll fucking bite it off! Fuck you!" he snarled, shoving at the taller man's chest. 

Harry ignored his words and shoved him right back before snatching his wrists in a bruising grip. "Who were you talking to you out there?"

Un-fucking-believable!

"Just an old friend. His name is 'None of Your Goddamn Business', maybe you've met." Louis snarked, trying to loosen himself. "And who I let stick his cock in me is _none of your concern_."

Not true of course, Harry had been his first and only lover because Louis wasn't a _fucking cheating slimeball_. He said it to get under Harry's skin - not that he was so full of himself to think it would make a difference.

Harry's face darkened, eyes glacial, eyebrows lowered, making his expression stormy yet still somehow void.

It sent a chill down Louis' spine.

He gasped when he felt Harry's hand around his throat, squeezing lightly but not enough to have him choking for breath.

Reminded of more... intimate moments, he shuddered. Harry liked to pet and sometimes squeeze his throat during sex and now, Louis was programmed to respond when it was touched. Fuck. He hated himself.

Harry's lips brushed his ear. "When that...old friend of yours turns up dead, think of this moment and remember that a simple answer could have spared him."

Panicking, Louis tried to shake his head but Harry's hold made it difficult. The taller man pulled back a few inches, forcing Louis to meet his eyes. 

"Answer the fucking question or I'll walk out there and snap his neck."

Louis remained defiantly silent, refusing to be bullied.

Harry just tilted his head. "You think I'm bluffing," He mused quietly. "alright, take this as an opportunity to learn something about me, darling: I never bluff."

With that Harry abruptly loosened his grip and turned to leave.

"No! Harry! Harry! NO!"

Anxiety tore through Louis sharp enough to have him on the edge of hyperventilation; nevertheless, he threw himself forward to block the doorway.

"He's just an old friend! I haven't seen him in over a year for God's sake, please, Harry!"

Harry didn't react to his words, merely tugging him away from the door by the elbow. Growling, Louis fought against his hold like a wild thing. "Leave him be! Please!"

Harry eyed him cruelly. "Beg."

Louis' mouth fell open. He did not understand how someone could be so.. so...

"Time's up." Harry shoved him away and pulled on the door.

"Please!! Please, Harry!" Louis cried, nearly falling to his knees in panic. "I beg you to leave him be. He has a girlfriend now-"

"Did you fuck him?" Harry asked calmly. Always so infuriatingly calm.

"I don't have to answer that." He squeaked.

"And I don't have to allow your _friend's_ heart to continue beating."

Louis pictured Mitchell's smiling face, those mischievous brown eyes and bright infectious laugh. He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to his friend.

"No!" He shrieked in anger. "I didn't you fucking prick! You took my goddamn virginity you piece of-" His mouth snapped shut when Harry smiled widely, looking utterly pleased and utterly... psycho. Louis was always dumbfounded by how that smile changed the man's face; make him look all of six years old, all dimples and bright eyes. Or how it could cause fear. 

"I'm beginning to regret that decision." Louis muttered.

Harry narrowed his eyes, a possessive spark shining through.

At that, Louis continued angrily, "And fuck you! And _fuck_ your hypocritical _bullshit_! You have no fucking right to be jealous when you're busy sticking your dick in every ass and pussy in the city! If I want to to fuck someone else you can't bloody stop me!"

He resisted the urge to stomp his foot - why give Harry the satisfaction of reducing Louis to childish displays of rage?

Harry backed him up, placing a hand on the wall beside Louis' head as he crowded over him. "You're forgetting who I am, darling. Nobody is foolish enough to touch my property and everyone knows you're _mine_."

Feeling cornered, Louis let out a screech of frustration and brought both hands up to punch at Harry's chest. "I'm not a fucking iPhone! You will _never_ own me!"

He might as well have been pushing against a brick wall (and talking to one) for all the good it was doing him.

Harry grew impatient with his antics and trapped his wrists again, pinning Louis to the wall with a leg between his thighs. Harry's voice was dead calm and silky, scaring Louis more than shouting ever could when he spoke again.

"Too late." He reached up with his free hand and grasped Louis' chin. "I will own you until the day you die, my sweet pet, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Rage swelled inside Louis like a volcano seconds from erupting.

"Go to hell!" He hissed, spitting directly into Harry's face, shocking himself with the vulgar action.

In the next second Louis cried out as a sharp and forceful blow struck the side of his face, sending him tumbling to the floor with the taste of blood in his mouth. 

He realized that Harry had backhanded him, the rings he wore leaving a scratch across his cheekbone that stung but was nothing compared to the emotional blow - even if he _had_ deserved it.

Louis tensed and stared at the floor, suddenly terrified. Even though he knew Harry wouldn't hurt him, instinct still took over. He shifted, sitting with his back pressed to the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest in case Harry got any ideas about kicking. Harry had never harmed him but he couldn't take the risk.

With a sigh, Harry squatted down in front of him, thumbs tapping together casually between his thighs. "Look at me."

Louis refused to look up. "I never want to see your face again." He rasped, fighting against the tears clogging his throat.

"That's really too bad, darling." Harry said, voice surprisingly gentle.

Louis jerked when Harry's face was suddenly an inch from his. "Wha-" He leaned away but Harry followed, and laid a kiss over the scrape on Louis' cheekbone.

"I apologize," Harry murmured. "It was a reflex."

To say that Louis was shocked was a massive understatement. Harry had never apologized to him before. Still, one apology wasn't going to make up for six months of Hell and a... well. Never mind. "Don't touch me."

Harry licked his lips and smirked. "The more you fight me the longer I'll keep you, you realize this, I know you do. Perhaps it's easier than admitting you love me."

"What!?!" Louis cried. "You don't give a shit about me! How could I possibly love you? Find someone willing - you'd be a lot happier with someone who doesn't fight you left right and sideways."

Harry looked at him with condescending pity. "Mm.. that may be so but, seeing your self-loathing each time you surrender to me is just... so much more amusing, darling."

Louis ground his teeth so hard he feared they might shatter, his hate for the man before him was like acid in his veins. "I'm leaving. Tonight. And there is nothing you can do or say to stop me."

When Harry's hand shot out Louis nearly recoiled but stopped himself at the last second, he wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of seeing him frightened.

Instead of another hit like he'd predicted, the hand gripped his hair and dragged him forward. Louis tried to resist but Harry twisted painfully, forcing him close and crushing their lips together.

Despite the instant spark of heat in his belly, Louis fought - or was _trying_  when he realized his wrists were pinned together between their chests. His fingers would be blue if this kept happening. Harry groaned and licked into his mouth, tasting the salty tang of blood and claiming every inch of those gorgeous pink lips for himself.

Louis thought about biting down, but he was too young to die and he wasn't about to gamble with-- anything, so.

"You want me," Harry purred against his lips. "deny it all you will. It doesn't change the fact that you _ache_ to spread those delectable thighs for me and let me _come inside_."

Louis' cheeks flamed and he choked on a sob, his traitorous body ready and eager to take it like the pathetic slut Harry had reduced him to. "I don't-"

Harry tugged on his hair, pulling his head to one side and pressing his lips to Louis' ear, the damp warmth making the smaller boy shudder. "You do." Harry breathed, "You love it when I eat you out, you love it when I fuck your mouth, and you love it when I fuck your slutty cunt. But most of all, you love knowing that you're all  _mine_."

Louis couldn't fucking _breathe._

His body was betraying him yet again, responding to the filthy words with heavy, throbbing arousal, and he hated it. Hated Harry for _telling the truth_.

Angry tears welled in his eyes. "I'm leaving." Louis repeated. "Hit me, threaten me, rape me, but you won't stop me, Harry. You'll have to kill me. I can't take - not now that I... I can't take this anymore."

Harry took his chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing Louis' eyes to meet his. "Can't take what, Louis?"

Louis shook his head and shifted, preparing to stand. "Just go back to hot legs out there, I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere until you answer the question. Louis," Harry said calmly even as he had to tighten his hold on the smaller boy. _"Can't take what?_ "

Louis' lips tightened stubbornly as he looked away. Harry's hand flexed but his face remained unaffected as usual. Wrenching himself away, Louis stood, needing to get Harry's hands off him.

"It won't make a difference!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Harry growled, rising before he connected their mouths again, backing Louis into the wall.

Before he lost himself again, Louis turned away. He wouldn't allow himself to be used like this, not now. Now, he had to protect himself. Harry tried again but Louis remained unresponsive to his touches. Living with himself if he let it happen was worse than Harry's wrath. He would risk it.

From the corner of his eye he saw Harry give him a dark, calculating look then reach into his pocket to grab his phone and shoot off a quick text.

Fear washed through Louis. What if Harry had told one of his goons to hurt Mitchell-

The bathroom door swung open.

Louis felt his brows furrow at the sight of the boy standing there, but perhaps he shouldn't be surprised, they were in a public bathroom after all. He was about to tell Harry to let the boy pass when he nodded at Harry. "Sir."

"Come in, Charlie." Harry ordered. The boy named Charlie eagerly moved closer, letting the door swing closed behind him.

Something like dread began to build in the pit of Louis' stomach. Surely he wouldn't harm the boy...

Harry reached out and pulled the boy to his chest, slamming their mouths together.

The sight tore through Louis like hot, jagged metal, sending jolts of ice down his spine. Shaking his head, Louis pushed away from the wall, intending to flee the scene before he was sick to his stomach.

Harry's cold voice stopped him in his tracks. "You're not going anywhere." He traced the boy's jaw, drawing a pleased little moan from him and making Louis sicker at the same time. "Since you refuse to give me what I want, you're going to watch Charlie take your place...." he thumbed the boy's bottom lip. "And he's more than happy to do it, aren't you baby."

Charlie licked at Harry's thumb and nodded.

Bile rose in the back of Louis' throat rapidly. He was going to throw up. Oh God. Harry kissed Charlie again. "Turn."

The boy happily obeyed, placing his hands on the sink and offering up his ass. Harry didn't spare Louis another glance as he unzipped and tugged the boy's pants down, taking a condom from his own pocket.

Swallowing hard, Louis moved quickly, pulling the door open so Harry couldn't react.

"Two can play, Harry." He whispered, implication clear as a bell. The last thing he saw before the door swung closed was Harry pushing the boy away and turning to follow. 

Louis pushed his way through the mass of sweaty bodies, zig-zagging his way across the club, knowing Harry would be right behind him. Louis was hurt, and he was livid. Angry enough to find a random man and fuck his brains out, no matter how much he might hate himself later. If Harry could do it, so could he.  Ducking behind a booth, Louis scanned the crowd, looking for someone suitable, but as it turned out, someone found him.

"Who ya hidin' from beautiful?"

Louis jumped, almost giving himself whiplash as he turned too quickly. The bloke wasn't bad looking, a Chris Hemsworth type, and definitely not Louis' type, but he would do. Instead of answering, Louis grabbed the front of the guy's too-tight V-neck and yanked him down into a kiss.

He didn't taste right; too tangy. He _should_ taste like coffee and spearmint gum... fuck!

Louis couldn't do this! Especially not now. What was he thinking? Before he could pull away the bloke was groping his arse. The bloke was...

being bent backwards?

Louis watched half stunned as the blond dropped to his knees like a sack of potatoes, revealing a stone-faced Harry behind him, eyes glinting with barely contained rage in the strobe lights as they fixed on Louis

Louis spared a glance for the man on the floor, who was clutching his side, his face a mask of pain. Kidney shot, Louis realized.

Heart thudding almost painfully, Louis backed away before turning on his heel and disappearing in the crowd once more. It terrified him that no one had noticed the blond bloke going down. Harry could rip him apart and nobody would bat an eye!

After grabbing his jacket, Louis ended up slipping out the back exit, instantly regretting it once the cold October winds swallowed him. He pulled his denim jacket tighter around himself - it was the only thing from Harry that he actually loved.

 _Harry_. Louis sighed, his breath visible in the night air as he walked in no particular direction with only the sounds of the city to comfort him. As much as he loathed to admit it, he cared about the twat. Seeing him kiss that boy was the loose log that tore down the whole dam. He'd been able to ignore it up to that point, though it had gotten much harder in the last few days.

Louis was afraid. Not of Harry, or Harry finding him. Afraid of being without the asshole. But, he was more afraid of being _with_ him. A part of Louis wanted to leave, yes, and he'd thought it was because he hated Harry, now he realized he'd been wrong. He wanted to leave because it hurt too much; sharing Harry was taking him apart and he had to get out before there was nothing left. Louis needed to be whole, strong. Especially now.

Harry wasn't going to change, wasn't going to suddenly admit his undying love for Louis or pledge his fidelity... no matter how much Louis might want it.

He was a fool. And there was nothing to be said that Louis didn't already know. It wasn't a matter of knowing Harry was bad for him. It was beyond that now and he cursed the man for ever laying eyes on him, for ever choosing Louis in the first place. 

Louis daily wondered if he was the only one, or if Harry just had a habit of obsessing over people. Because that's what this was: obsession.  Louis looked down at himself as he walked, at his jeans and vans, his oversized white knitted jumper, wondering what it was that Harry saw. He was normal, boring even, with a plain face and flat hair... unless he took the time to style it, even then, he was just... Louis.

Knowing early on that it couldn't possibly be his looks, he'd figured out pretty quickly that it was his resistance that made him interesting. Still, there had to be loads of other people out there that would give Harry a hard time... aka 'amuse him'.

It would be so much easier to leave if Harry didn't care. Then again, Harry was used to doing the dumping. Louis supposed knowing that was one of the reasons he'd never outwardly softened towards Harry. If he had, if he'd been smart, he would have been thrown out a long time ago just like the rest. 

If he were _smart_ , he wouldn't be carrying Harry Styles' baby.

Exhaling long and slow to calm himself, Louis leaned against the side of the bridge he'd found his way to after walking for who knew how long. As he watched the water sparkling below, he slowly, with a shaking hand, dragged his palm over his lower belly.

It had been a major shock and Louis had nearly fainted, then he'd pictured a beautiful child with Harry's eyes... and felt nothing but love for the baby growing inside him.

Didn't stop him from being terrified.

It wasn't the thought of being a parent so young that scared him, or even the agony he would go through when he gave birth (which, he hadn't thought about till now - something to look forward to!)

It was Harry finding out.

The way Louis saw it, it could only play out one of two ways. One: Harry would try to force him into an abortion. Two: Harry would take the child away from him.

Neither was acceptable.

Which brings us back to Louis' desperation to get away.

He had only known for three days, and finding out had been nervewacking all on its own. Louis had felt like a bloody secret agent with what he had gone through that day. Liam drove him to the clinic under the guise of getting tested for vitamin deficiency. Even though he'd only expected to be told he had a stomach bug or a mild case of the flu, he still hadn't wanted Harry to know.

After finding out... he had a panic attack in the toilet. Later, he bought bottles of multivitamins and emptied them into a paper bag (he gave them to his mum) and dumped his prenatals into the empty bottles before disposing of their original bottles... after tearing off the labels and flushing them.

He'd even given his mum's number for appointment bookings and the like so they wouldn't ring him at Harry's flat. Couldn't be too careful. 

Louis knew he couldn't hide it for long. He was already three months gone and it wouldn't be long before it showed...more than it already did. He was never more grateful for the extra pudge he carried in his belly. It was more prominent now, though he hadn't noticed himself until after he'd found out about the baby.

A part of him wished he didn't have to sneak around. A _big_ part. Why couldn't Harry have been just another Uni student that Louis shared a class with or met in a coffee shop? Louis snorted at the thought. It was already too late to wish he had met someone else, it seemed.

When a car quietly pulled up behind him, Louis calculated the chances of both him and the baby surviving if he leapt over the side of the bridge. He decided against it in the end.

Instead of being ordered to get in the car like he expected, Louis heard a door close and footsteps. A moment later, someone leaned against the railing beside him, and the scent of Harry's Tom Ford cologne reached his over-sensitive nose. Louis would rather die than admit it, but that smell made him want to snuggle up to the man.... shit.

"You nearly killed two men tonight," Harry commented casually. "I think it would be...prudent, if we stayed in from now on."

Louis ground his teeth. There was no point in yelling, Harry wouldn't listen, so he remained silent.

"You kissed him."

He wanted to scream in Harry's face about Charlie, but again, pointless. 

When he still didn't respond, Harry spun him around, pinning him to the rail. Louis avoided his gaze, staring over Harry's shoulder. "Guess I'll have to remind you of who you belong to." Harry murmured, pressing closer, trailing his nose across Louis' cheekbone before laying a kiss over the scrape.

Louis bit his tongue to keep from leaning into it. It was getting more and more difficult, like his body knew this was the man to put the child in his belly.

Louis was pretty sure he knew the very night it had happened too. 

He had been fooled into thinking Harry cared that night. And the sex had been mind-blowing. Harry had spent hours on his body, using his hands and mouth fervently to work him into a desperate state before finally giving him what he needed. Six times. Louis had been plastered to the sheets the next morning.

Yes. That was  _definitely_  the night. Hell, even someone who _wasn't_ a carrier would have gotten pregnant after that. Louis had been bedridden for the day, while Harry had been up and out the door before breakfast. Used. Louis had felt used. That had lead to the third time he tried to run. 

Harry had caught him on the bloody train to see his gran in Paris. After a screaming match in the station (on Louis' part - Harry was _above_ raising his voice in arguments, he mostly just stared until Louis ran out of steam, bastard) Harry had thrown him in the car and brought him back. Although, the next day Louis had found himself being dragged to Paris. Harry had joined him of course, and Louis would never admit it, but, it had been an amazing weekend.

This time though, he would have to make sure Harry didn't find him.

As he looked at Harry now, Louis wanted so desperately for things to be normal. For Harry to be the kind of man he could cuddle up to when he felt whiny, a man he could talk to and share things with, a man he could marry and have a family with.

Well, he was getting a piece of that, at least.

Even though Louis shouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place.

He'd been on pills to prevent it since he first discovered he was a carrier at fourteen. Not that he had needed them until he met Harry - and condoms, well, they'd never been an option as Harry hated them, when he was with Louis anyway.

He preferred drowning Louis in come from the inside out.

Still, those pills were supposed to be 99.9% effective. 

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked quietly, eyes flitting across Louis' face and seeing God knew what.

Louis looked down, his heart aching for the _could be's_. "Why did you come after me?" He asked back, finally meeting Harry's eye. "You should have stayed with Charlie. I have no purpose in your life, Harry, other than... other than being a sex toy. You don't care about me, so why keep me around? I don't understand this..." He gestured between them, "thing."

"What gave you that impression, darling?" Harry asked, and Louis almost lost it, then, "Monogamy isn't something I ever cared for, or wanted. It doesn't mean-"

"Then you won't mind if I sleep with other men?" Louis interrupted.

Harry sneered. "You know better, pet."

"Then why do you expect me to share?"

Tilting his head, Harry smirked. "So you admit it bothers you."

Louis backed away. "Fuck you." He turned to walk away, but of course Harry pulled him back.

"Get in the car, Louis."

"I said fuck you, Harry."

Louis gasped as Harry yanked him forward by his jacket, eyes impatient and dark as he whispered, "Don't make it worse for yourself, pet. Now. Get. In. The. Fucking. Car. Or I'll make you."

A struggle wouldn't be smart. Louis wouldn't take any chances with the baby. Didn't mean he had to like it. Wrenching free, Louis stomped past Harry and ripped the door open, nearly catching Harry's fingers as he slammed it shut. The only consolation right then was that it was warm inside the car.

Once they started moving, Harry reached out to touch his face. Louis scrambled away and pressed himself against the opposite door, keeping his face void.

"Louis." Harry growled between clenched teeth, "You're being childish."

Keeping his gaze fixed out the window on the passing buildings, Louis didn't acknowledge Harry at all. Childish or not, he was done with this selfish, controlling, hypocritical, cruel man. He would find a way out, no matter what, for himself and his baby.

The seat shifted suddenly and Harry was there, pressing into his side to take his face in an unforgiving grip. Louis bit his tongue to keep from snarling as he was forced around.

"Don't you fucking ignore me." Harry warned in a foreboding tone.  
Louis stared over Harry's left shoulder and remained silent. The hold on his chin hardened. "Look at me."

Despite knowing the risk of Harry's anger, Louis still refused. In his mind's eye, all he could see was Harry kissing that boy - almost fucking that boy.

Harry had hurt him beyond repair. And there was no going back.

Almost the exact moment the thought crossed his mind, Louis was jerked forward and Harry leaned in to brush their lips together softly. The unexpected tenderness threw Louis for a loop, causing him to withdraw and finally look the other man in the eye. Harry's expression was determined, yet, there was something else there as well, something almost...soft. Louis barely caught a glimpse of before Harry was kissing him again, tongue invading when he gasped.

Hissing, he turned away sharply and attempted to slap Harry, or claw his eyes out, either was completely fine as far as Louis was concerned.

Harry just gave a look of cold amusement then turned to the driver. "Keep driving. Don't stop until I say."

With that, the partition went up and Harry turned back to Louis, sliding his hand from jaw to throat, fingers adding the slightest bit of pressure. Louis felt dread building. What was Harry planning this time?

"What now?" He spat, despite the terror that was slowly taking hold as his mind conjured one horrifying scenario after another. "Are you gonna teach me another lesson? What's it gonna be this time, hmm? Letting your goons gang rape me while you wat-" his words were choked off as Harry's hand tightened around his throat.

"You know better than that, darling." Harry growled. "No one is permitted to touch you, for any reason. And it's going to stay that way."

" _Fuck you!_ " Louis screamed, pounding a small fist against Harry's hard chest. Rage boiled through him so sudden and intense that it nearly ripped him in half. "You son of a bitch. You just tried to force me to watch you fuck someone else! How dare you, how fucking _dare_ you say that to me now!"

Louis was going to lose it. He could feel the break coming, he was nearing the edge of the cliff. Maybe Harry would leave him alone if he went completely slurping oatmeal off a rubber spoon mental.

Harry sighed as though he were dealing with an angry seven year old in a candy store. "You're being melodramatic."

Shaking with the intensity of his... _hate_ at that point, Louis shot forward and sank his teeth into Harry's forearm. The suit took the brunt of it but it still had to hurt.

A thumb pushing on his windpipe had Louis biting down even harder, his anger like wildfire, too consuming to be put out. 

"God, fuck!" Harry barked around a pained hiss, "You are fucking _magnificent_."

What?

Before Louis had time to question Harry's sanity, he was slammed down against the seat, the shock causing him to release Harry's arm only for the man's weight to settle over him as he licked into his mouth.

Louis considered biting that tongue right off but the burning anger in his belly was giving way to something else and Louis knew his will to fight would only last so long. He turned his head to the side.

"No!"

With a noise of hunger, Harry ignored his protest, gripping him tight and continuing to kiss him. It was wet and sloppy and it was making Louis _ache_ deep inside. Oh God he ached. He needed to be fucked... _.fucking hormones!_

 _No. No. No_. He tilted his head away again only for Harry to turn his attentions to the delicate stretch of throat being unknowingly offered to him.

Louis felt his nipples stiffen almost instantly and he panted as arousal began to take hold, clouding everything else and weighing him down as it gained traction in his veins. Feeling a hardened peak beneath his palm Harry let out a growling sound, giving Louis' rapid pulse one last sloppy open-mouthed kiss before he reached between them to shove the boy's jumper up.

Louis shuddered violently when Harry lapped at his nipple, sucking the sensitive nub between his lips and worrying it with his teeth. A pleading cry left Louis then - lord the bastard played dirty: he knew Louis' nipples were sensitive. Fuck. If he only knew how sensitive.

Oh God oh god ohgodohgod he was gonna come... he needed..."Fuck," he mewled. "Fuck me,"

Harry snarled against his skin, giving his nipple a hard suck and sinking his teeth in hard enough to make Louis squeal before pulling back to tug off his suit jacket. Louis did the same while Harry went to work unzipping his pants. Fuckfuck! Louis knew this was stupid... so fucking stupid but he was pulsing between his thighs in a way he'd never experienced and God help him, he wanted Harry's cock so fucking deep.

Panting, Louis used all of his strength to shove Harry back into the seat across from him, shocking the man. Louis bit his lip, almost tearing Harry's pants trying to get them unbuttoned, but once he did, he pushed the band of Harry'a briefs down, his mouth watering at the sight. That cock had knocked him up... fuckfuck shit. With a needy sound, he took Harry into his mouth, not stopping till it hit the back of his throat. Louis inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the scent that was driving him wild... jesus christ, if he had a pussy his thighs would be wet right now. The thought had him whining as he bobbed his head, hands clawing at Harry's bare stomach under his shirt and digging into his thighs with the effort to not touch himself, to not push as many fingers inside himself as possible.

When Louis looked up through his lashes, red lips stretched and glistening, Harry lost it, ripping him off his cock by the hair and tossing him back until his back hit the seat. Harry stood as much as the car allowed, and ballanced himself by gripping the back of the seat with one hand and tugging Louis' hair with the other. Louis cried out when Harry thrust his cock back down his throat and began fucking his face, hard. Tilting his head back to rest on the seat, Louis clutched at Harry's hips, letting the taller man use his mouth. The feel of his own saliva and Harry's pre-come running down his chin and throat only served to turn him on more.

When Harry's cock struck deep, balls hitting Louis' chin, he couldn't take it anymore and jerked, tear filled eyes rolled shut as his orgasm washed over him forcefully, Harry spilling down his throat seconds later, the vibrations of his moans setting him off. As Harry's cock slid from his mouth, Louis mewled with the aftershocks. He had never come without some form of stimulation before...

Harry dropped to his knees on the floor between Louis' spread thighs, eyes dark as he took in the sight of the smaller boy, panting, lips wet and red, used, chin and neck soaked with spit and come.

"Magnificent," Harry moaned, leaning forward to lick his own come off of Louis' face. Louis mewled and allowed it, opening his mouth as Harry ate at his lips, tongues tangling sloppily. "I want to fuck you, Louis." 

Despite what had just happened, Louis still blushed, feeling himself hardening already.

"Would you like that?" Harry asked, still licking at his lips. 

Louis nodded. There was no point in resisting, Harry would take what he wanted either way. And he did want it, even though he knew it wouldn't change anything or make it better. Being angry with Harry was useless, it didn't accomplish anything and Louis supposed one last time before he ran for good wouldn't hurt.

When he looked up, he was startled to find Harry eyeing him shrewdly. "If you honestly believe I will ever let you go, you're not as intelligent as I suspected. How disappointing."

Louis was unable to suppress the shock he knew was written all over his face. How had Harry known...

Harry ran his thumb across Louis' bottom lip. "I know you, pet. You can't hide from me." He leaned in to brush his lips against his ear, "I won't allow you to take my child from me, Louis."

Reeling in shock, Louis felt his chest tighten in panic, his breathing uneven. "Wha-"

"You thought it was an accident, didn't you?"

Louis was going to be sick. If he though he meant nothing to Harry before, this confirmed it. He was a human incubator. Oh God. How...

"You... I'm..." He'd heard stories of carriers being kidnapped and sold for their reproductive abilities. Breeders. They were treated no better than animals.

Pet.

"When we're married, you'll have to stop these little tantrums, in public at least."

What?

What?

"Married?" Louis choked weakly. "No one... no one marries their breeder--"

"Don't." Harry cut him off with a growl. "You're not a breeder. You are mine, and I refuse to have my property insulted, even by you."

"Exactly." Louis sighed sadly. "I'm nothing but a possession.You don't care for me. How can I raise a child with-"

"I haven't the foggiest where you got this blasphemous idea that I do not care for you--"

"You!" Louis screeched, "I got that blasphemous idea from you! From the way you sleep with other people, from the way you treat me like a fucking pet - you purposely got me pregnant!" He narrowed his eyes. "How did you even know I could-"

Harry shrugged. "I've been paying to see files on carriers located in the UK since I was eighteen. When I came across yours I knew I had to have you."

Louis was floored, even though he knew anything concerning Harry shouldn't surprise him at this point. "You used those Government files as... a.. a.. fucking dating app! You stalked me! What the fuck did you do with my pills?! How many others-"

"None. And I replaced them with pills made of well, nothing." Harry said simply. "I've always known I wanted a carrier as a partner, my dad, Hugh, was one. He and my father were happy, and when he was murdered by enemies, my father went mad. It didn't change my mind though. And before I went to Uni, I used my father's contacts to search the data bases. I found your file then; you were one of the newest added. I waited until you were ready."

It was pointless to yell, Louis knew. Instead, he placed a hand on Harry's arm. "I'm sorry about your dad, Harry. I know it doesn't mean anything when people say that, doesn't help or make anything better, but I am, no one deserves that." Without thinking he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's cheek.

"I don't need your pity." Harry snapped coldly.

Louis snapped his mouth shut. Why did he even bother? 

 Harry huffed, brows lowered as he stared straight ahead for a moment before he swept a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I just--"

"Hate it when people waste their breath because their 'sorry' won't change shit? I know." 

Harry's mouth lifted slightly on one side. "Something like that."

Silence stretched after Harry spoke and Louis squirmed. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now. There was literally no point in shrieking about anything Harry had done. He wouldn't allow Louis a tantrum, if anything he would just roll his eyes as if Louis' anger was unreasonable and childish.

Louis knew now that there was zero chance of getting away, hell, he wouldn't make it off the property now that he was pregnant. The fact that Harry knew all along explained the wackadoodle possessiveness - not that he hadn't been before, but now it was beyond psycho level. Examples: Chris Hemsworth dude and Mitchell.

So. What then? Was he just... supposed to go along with it? Let Harry take and take while Louis got nothing in return? It seemed he didn't have a choice. And it made him want to jump from high places. If it weren't for the baby, he might have.

If Harry loved him, if Harry didn't fuck other people, if Harry fucking respected him, he would be able to bear the rest. But knowing he was basically just a fucking sex toy and incubator... killed him, because there was no escaping his fate.

"How many others do you plan to impregnate?" He asked tonelessly, not really wanting to know.

Harry just cocked his head. "Are you being serious, darling? If you're being serious I may have to--"

"Clobber me? You did that an hour ago. Don't strain yourself."

"--re-evaluate my assumptions on your intelligence." He finished with an eye-roll. "I backhanded you for spitting in my face. I don't think it was an overreaction."

"It is when the person you smash is pregnant!"

"Smash is a bit of an overstatement, dear."

"Whatever." Louis sighed. As silence once again settled, a hollow feeling opened in Louis, growing as he thought about what his life would be like. He didn't think he could spend the next eighteen (possibly more depending if Harry kept getting him pregnant) years with someone who didn't love him. The very idea made him feel as though he was staring into a black hole that went on forever with no light visible, no matter which angle he looked at it from.

Harry hummed almost... dreamily. "A Christmas wedding would be gorgeous."

Louis glared incredulously. "You're mental."

"I want you to be showing on our wedding day," Harry smirked and leaned in close. "want everyone to see you're mine, know that I've already claimed you, that when they hear us say 'I do' you're mine regardless."

"Or," Louis rolled his eyes. "Or they will think the stomach is why you're marrying me."

When Harry smiled devilishly, he pointed a finger sternly. "That doesn't mean yes." He glanced out the window and laced his hands over his belly. "What's the point anyway? You'll still do...what you do, and I'll be trapped-

He paused as he received a dark look

"Harry," he whimpered. "I can't keep living this way. I-"

Harry dragged his thumb across Louis' bottom lip. "I'm willing to strike a bargain."

Eyeing Harry with suspicion, Louis had a feeling he wasn't going to like this bargain, if one could even call it that given that either way, Harry called the shots.

Louis remained quiet as he continued.  
"I'll agree to be faithful," Louis' heart lurched. "No one else, ever. And in return, I want unlimited access to your body. When I tell you to spread your legs or suck me off, no matter the time or place, you do it."

How was that any different from what they had now? Aside from the fact that it usually took Harry a good hour to harass Louis into actually allowing himself to be fucked. The thought had his lip curling in disgust as he was reminded of the wet patch in his pants.

Harass. That was how Louis liked to look at things, at least. In reality Harry spent an hour or more working Louis into a state of helpless needy arousal because he fought Harry every step of the way. It was less embarrassing than allowing Harry to think Louis liked being dominated. But... he supposed it would save Harry the work.

"If you refuse these terms, I still keep you and things will continue the way they have been. It's your choice."

Louis was getting a migraine. "What. Choice!? _You've given me no choice_!"

"Perhaps, but what I _have_ given you is the chance to make things easier for yourself."

"You disgust me."

Harry just looked at him like he was something adorable. How does one stay angry at someone when the someone in question just flat out refused to let them? Better yet, how does one break up with their boyfriend when the boyfriend in question controlled every aspect of the relationship right down to sex?

Louis knew it was beyond fucked up, he also knew his hands were tied...no pun intended. Harry would never let him go and even if he somehow managed to escape, he would be dragged back like a runaway child.

Louis wanted to hate Harry's guts, wanted it bad, it would make everything so much easier. But he didn't. It was surprisingly difficult to hate the father of your child.

"I. Want. To. Go. Home." Louis grouched. "My home. With my mum. And sisters. Away from you."

Harry shrugged, "I've never stopped you from seeing your family."

"Right." Louis huffed, "As long as I tell you where I'm going and Liam drives me."

"Right." Harry agreed. "And?"

Louis sighed loudly.There was no point in explaining it. "Option A." He mumbled. Because honestly, there was no other choice here.

Harry tilted his head in a way that told Louis he was going to be a twat about it. "Speak up, I didn't quite catch that..."

Louis grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and yanked him forward. " ** _Option A!!!_** "

Blinking once, twice, three times, Harry looked as though he wanted to shake his head to ease the ringing in his ears. Instead his hand closed around Louis' jaw and squeezed his lips into a fishy pout - it was becoming a problem. "Volume control will get you far, darling."

Louis rolled his eyes and jerked his head back, freeing his face from Harry's grip. "I don't know why you even suggested this 'bargain', we both know you won't hold up your end-"

Harry grabbed his chin again, gentler this time but still firm. "I give you my word. Be mine willingly, and I will be yours in return." When Louis met Harry's gaze, he saw only truth and it terrified him. Because-

"You're afraid." Harry spoke quietly and with conviction. "It's easier to hate me the other way."

"Harry, you got me pregnant on purpose, you completely disregard my feelings and you're more or less holding me hostage, it's quite easy to hate you." Louis ground out, completely ignoring that Harry's words were true. If he admitted... anything, there was no going back. And there was nothing to hide behind.

"Why?" He asked suddenly, "Why me? There are other male carriers out there. Why not them? I'm nothing special. I'm a bloody Uni student who lived with his mum for Christ's sake!"

Harry looked at him quietly for a moment. "Your lack of eagerness to be at my side had something to do with it because it set you apart,  though, I suspect you already knew that."

Louis pulled a face.

"It was refreshing," Harry continued. "Even after you knew who I was and what I was capable of you still refused to bow. It was your beauty that attracted me, but it was your fire that ensnared me."

Louis couldn't hold back a giggle. "This isn't a Jane Austen novel you cheeseball."

Harry's lips quirked in amusement and he leaned forward. "You're beautiful when you smile."

Worrying his lip, Louis looked away, trying desperately to stomp down the blush that was rising in his cheeks. He would not let this mess turn into one of those trite a romance novels. Harry brushed his cheek and leaned close, but before their lips met Louis turned away.

"I won't have sex with you tonight."  
He could feel Harry's hot stare burning into the side of his face but he wouldn't relent. He couldn't. Not after everything. And if Harry decided to use their bargain to force him (which is what he expected) then so be it.

When the quiet, "Okay." filled the space between them, Louis almost seized from shock. It must have shown because Harry just raised a brow at him. "I know you're upset. I won't push you."

Louis knew it was the closest he would get to an apology. "How nice of you." He replied, bitterly reminded of that... atrocity he had nearly witnessed.

"However," Harry added, "I will have a kiss."

Louis sighed. "Go ahead."

Harry smiled evilly at him and leaned back against the seat. Oh fuck that. Louis crossed his arms and turned towards the window.

The seat shifted as Harry spread himself out, stretching his arm across the back, legs wide. "I wasn't asking, darling."

Louis ground his teeth and slid across the leather, God wet pants were uncomfortable. Harry kept his gaze straight ahead instead of turning to meet him, he wasn't going to make it easy, that much was clear.

"Harry," he sighed. No answer. Louis' eyes drifted down to the space between Harry's spread thighs. That clever bastard. He blushed as he remembered his earlier actions. Louis was beyond tempted to just tell him to go fuck himself, but something told him Harry would fuck something else if he did. So, suppressing his embarrassment and the need to slap that life ruining smirk off, Louis lowered himself to the floor and slotted himself between Harry's thighs. He glared up at the other man, wishing the phrase 'if looks could kill' would be true, if only for a few seconds.

Harry's lips twitched then and Louis narrowed his eyes before bracing his hands on Harry's thighs and pushing up for a quick peck.

Harry glanced down idly. "I'm not your mother, darling."

Louis wondered if there were any sharp objects close by. Sighing, he leaned in again and pressed his lips to Harry's, opening his mouth slightly and nipping a plush bottom lip. Harry responded a moment later, sliding a hand into Louis' hair and holding him in place while he took control of the kiss. Louis was about to pull away when a sharp nip had him gasping. Harry used the opportunity to push inside. Breath quickening, Louis dug his fingers into Harry's thighs before sliding them up and into those long curls he refused to admit he loved.

Harry growled at that and Louis felt the hands on his neck slip down to his arse where they lifted him from the floor and onto Harry's lap. He pushed away, breaking the kiss. "Harry-"

"You too Goddamn tempting, darling." Harry moaned, turning his attention to Louis' jaw and neck. "So beautiful..."

Flushing, Louis bit his lip, unable to stop himself from tipping his head back and whimpering as Harry latched onto the exposed flesh. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's curls and held him in place, his small body melting beneath skilled fingers and soft, fervent lips. The spell was broken when he felt Harry slipping a hand down the back of his jeans, fingers grazing his entrance. "Harry- no-"

"Shh-shh, I just want to make you feel good. Won't go further than this," Harry promised as his fingers began massaging the tight muscle. Louis couldn't help but push back into the touch as that familiar ache began building with every touch. He hated that ache, for it reduced him to a begging whore that cared for nothing except getting filled. Harry rubbed harder, circling once more before he brought that hand up, taking his fingers between his lips and licking, moaning roughly. Louis' mouth fell open as he watched...the moment they were gone he was attacking Harry's mouth, mewling as he tasted himself. When he found himself rolling his hips, it took every ounce of willpower to climb off Harry's lap.

Harry followed him across the seat, mouth at Louis' ear. "I'm going to fuck you in the morning."

Still breathing heavily, Louis nodded almost frantically. He wanted it now, wanted Harry to just force him. He would never admit it, but there was nothing quite like being pushed down and harassed into arousal, the feeling so much more potent because of how hard he would fight against it, almost drugging in its intensity.

Louis knew that despite their bargain, he would always resist those first touches just to feel that force time and again - Harry had truly ruined him.

And he was beginning to like it.

Louis allowed himself to relax against Harry. It had been a long night and he was beyond drained - Louis would find a way to repay Harry for earlier, there was no mistaken that, but for now...

"Let's go home."

 ¤

As it turned out Christmas was a lovely time to get married. It would never be easy, and they would fight like cats and dogs at times, but the love between the the devil and the voice of reason was impenetrable.

Harry held up his end of the bargain, as did Louis.

 **Lenora Jane Styles** (born April 24th 2013)

 **Hugh Edward Harry Styles** (born September 26th 2015)

 **Demelza Rose Styles** (born December 5th 2018)

 **Annie-Jay Styles & Killoran Lee Styles** (born March 16th 2025)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: thebookofjacinth
> 
> I felt bad for Louis while writing this but, blame my sister! 
> 
> Comments are loved! xxx


End file.
